


Offline

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney watches John from beneath sleep-heavy eyelids, relishing the sight of him naked and shower-damp, clumsily pulling on blue and white shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offline

Rodney watches John from beneath sleep-heavy eyelids, relishing the sight of him naked and shower-damp, clumsily pulling on blue and white shorts. "Wait," he mumbles, lazy and petulant, and he reaches out as John passes the bed, grabs his wrist, pulls him closer as he sits up amid sex-tangled sheets. "Mmmm," he murmurs into the curve of John's belly and drags his stubbled cheek over firm muscle and golden skin.

"Rodney," John whispers regretfully, fingers coming to rest on his head, carding gently through his hair. "I gotta – "

"Quiet now," Rodney orders rustily, turning John around, hooking one arm around his torso to hold him in place.

" _Rodney_ ," John pleads, and he sounds little desperate, a lot conflicted.

"Mmmm," Rodney whispers in dismissal, and kisses the small of John's back, licking up the drops of water caught there from his shower. John gasps and shivers, and his head drops forward. "Like that?" Rodney asks, and does it again, lapping lower, tongue inching beneath the waistband of John's shorts, gliding over sensitive skin.

"Jesus," John breathes, and from the corner of his eye Rodney can see John's fingers clench and release, clench and release. He smiles, slides his free hand to push up the cotton that covers John's ass, tilts his head and nips at the new-exposed skin. John's breath hitches, releases on a strangled sound, smoothes into a whimper when Rodney presses a warm, slick, open-mouthed kiss to the self-same spot. "Bastard," John mumbles, but he's pushing back against Rodney's mouth, and if he yelps softly when Rodney nips at the crease of his ass and thigh, it's accompanied by a full-body shudder and something that sounds suspiciously like _please_.

"You gotta go to work," Rodney says regretfully, sliding his hand to cup John's erection, thumbing the head just for a second before he slumps back amid their rumpled pillows.

"Ohhhh no," John says, turning, and his face is flushed, his neck, his chest, and he's hard, breathing fast, his pupils blown wide.

"No?" Rodney asks, blinking as innocently as he knows how, though he's fairly sure his grins spoils that effect. And when John growls and straddles him, grinds their hips together and leans in to kiss him like this is all there is in the world, he has only a moment to congratulate himself on a job well done before his brain goes offline . . .


End file.
